Our Uma
by xWriter15x
Summary: Uma's life was considered the worst on the isle and people respected her for carrying on with life and not breaking down like a prissy pink princess. Ben wants the council to give her a chance but does the King know anything about Greek gods? because Poseidon is eager to meet his granddaughter is he a friend or foe? x Includes Huma x
1. Chapter 1

The sea witch, our Uma –

Pain. It's a funny thing pain, no matter how much you try to escape it you always feel pain. However, pain can be largely exaggerated. For example Snow white felt 'pain' when her step-mother ordered a huntsman to kill her. Ariel might have felt pain when she was manipulated and ripped away from her true love. Although these were 'terrible' situations the picture perfect princesses were rescued by their true love. Always. No one knew what pain really meant though, nobody except her. A demi god, a captain, a saviour but most importantly we know her as Our Uma …

"Uma come here" her mother sneered flashing her disgusting fake smile to trick the five year old girl. The younger sea witch obeyed and walked over to her mother who was lazily downing a bottle of their finest rum (Uma had no idea what it was but her mother liked it so she stole a lot of it). As the teal haired girl came closer to the Villain she noticed something shiny in her mothers hand. Now standing right in front of her mother, who was slumped on the warn down sofa. Uma could see the springs beginning to pop out. The senior sea witch then grabbed her daughters head and placed something round her neck. In amazement that she did not get a daily punch in the face like always the young girl stared down and saw a necklace she usually saw round her mothers neck was now around hers. Her brown eyes showed so much excitement that it took all of Ursula's strength not to strangle the girl. "Do you know anything about your Grandfather" Venom lingered in her voice and the villains eyes showed murder as she said the word Grandfather. "No, mommy are you finally gonna' tell me bout Grandpa!" The five year old asked keeping her voice clear of emotion but her eyes gave it away. For the show of her emotion she was slapped by her mother. The lazy sea witch never clipped her nails and Uma could feel blood trickling down her face. Diners within the Chip Shop cringed as they heard the echo of the slap. "Now as I was saying you don't know anything about your Grandfather so I will tell you" disgust apparent in her voice. "You know of the god Poseidon" Uma nodded "Well he is my father and he presented me with that shell when I was your age, I had to promise by Hades Underworld that I would pass it on to my daughter at the same age" Her voice smooth she eyed the younger sea witch, who was fiddling with the shell nervously. "Remember Uma your grandfather is watching us now but as soon as I gave you that shell he most likely turned away and didn't give you a second thought". Uma nodded falling to her mothers manipulation skills. With a small nod from Ursula dismissing her the young girl flicked her teal hair and walked back into the kitchen to begin serving again. She faintly heard an evil cackle in the living room of their upstairs flat. "And I think its about time you start the NIGHT SHIFT YOU LITTLE BRAT" her mothers rough voice making everyone flinch except Uma, she had heard that cackle and voice so many times she began to hide her fear.

Sweat was running down the sixteen-year olds forehead as the image of her in a kitchen as a five-year-old began to fade away and the girl regained consciousness. "Ughhh" the teal haired sea witch groaned as she glanced at the antique clock and read '5:30 am'. Considering the night shift ends at four o'clock in the morning she was very glad that at least some progress was made with her sleeping pattern. Knowing her 'mother' would not be up for another seven hours approximately. Pulling the oversized T-shirt, she had slept in (yes it was Harry's) the teen opened a draw by her cracked mirror and took out her usual outfit. A teal coloured top with purple fish netting underneath. Her teal skirt and boots with a belt completed the outfit. After sorting out the tangled braids and placing her pirate hat on Uma grabbed her apron to begin her shift.

The smell of grease clogged up the kitchen as she threw some fried rot and rotten shrimp on a tray ready for a table of five. _Yep that's how bad things have gotten since Maleficent left, now auradon_ _cant even be bothered to give us their scraps_ she thought. Shaking her head to stop thinking about the privileged residents of Auradon. "Here" she sneered as she saw some of her mother's alliances entering the restaurant (if that's what you could call it). Scar, Morgana, Judge Frollo, and Hades barged their way through the kitchen. Giving all of them death stares she noticed a certain pair of ocean blue eyes that were swimming in insanity. Harry Hook walked in, his eight-pack showing through the rags under his pirate jacket. His confident strides only heading in one direction, hers. "Harry" Uma greeted her first mate. Who had a flirtatious smile slapped on his face but also intimidating. "Captain 'yer fancy a quick word on the lost revenge?". Considering this thought Uma scared a bystander into covering her shift for the next hour. So the Captain and her first mate made their way out of the hell hole Uma called 'home'. Walking through the docks they noticed a new poster had been put up. It was of the purple haired pixie that she despised so much and beastie boy Jr standing right by her side. Uma growled and Harry, in effort to please his captain, tore his hook through one as they passed it. He flashed his signature smirk and bowed in a 'pirate' manner to allow his captain to walk onto the ship. "Real smooth hook, who are you trying to impress" Uma smirked seductively. "Age before beauty my darling" he teased, the insane look in his eye coming back as he stepped on the lost revenge. Uma rolled her eyes and leaned over the side of her ship that was facing Auradon. "You know all these heroes think they're so innocent" she snarled her voice almost a whisper letting her first mate know she was deadly. "Yet some of them are not so different to us" he finished his eyes focused solely on his captain, his goddess. While Uma continued to stare into the abyss of Auradon. She reached for her sword and sliced her hand, not even flinching as the cut dripped blood. Harry sensed where this was going and sliced his own hand with his hook. They gripped each other's hands firmly and stared into each other's eyes. "Swear to me that you will always protect my crew and yourself if I ever get killed or worse locked up" her tone was sharp and as much as the son of hook wanted to refuse he found himself agreeing. "And you must swear tae me that if we ever get of this damned place the crew will sail the seven seas and you will be mine" His voice seductive but serious at the same time. His captain nodded but they didn't let go of each other. Anyone else would have been worried at the blood spilling everywhere but the two teens couldn't break eye contact. Something within them sparked and they knew that it was a sign, a sign that they were born to rule together. As king and Queen and god help anyone who disrespected the Queen, they usually ended up 'hooked' on obeying the pairs commands ...

 **Yes that was a suicide squad quote at the end but hey it's too relatable for Huma to not be in my story**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy I think there needs to be more Uma fanfictions to be honest and I have big plans for this next chapter will be released at the same time as Chapter 4 for my other story 'a descendants purpose' So you wont have to wait too long. Thanks for reading**

 **\- Writer15 xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

A Toxic Addiction –

The crew were livid, they had just witnessed Uma's defeat. Harry was enraged that the purple pixie had one again conquered his Uma. To his surprise the crew felt the exact same, their hatred for Mal and her gang only grew deeper. "Nobody messes with our captain" Harry heard one of them mutter. "Lads, lasses I think it's about time bore-radon learn what life is like on the isle huh!" The son of Captain Hook shouted. His response was loud cheering and the crews favourite chant. _Kill the King, Make them pay, Kill the core, Make them pay._ After everyone Harry called over the original members of their crew. Gil, Claudine, Zeek, Hunter, Trix and Alec. "Zeek lad, I want you and Claudine to take the shift on the ship tonight, the little ones may be a tad frightened with all the commotion". The pair nodded and began to round up all the kids. "Trix I think itd be best for you to take the other crew members down to the shore incase Uma returns" Harry told the twin of Zeek. Her small frame gave off a harmless look but everyone knew to follow here when she began barking orders at a group of the crew. Gil, Hunter and Alec were left and immediately knew what to do. The muscular trio headed off out of the shop to get rid of any unwanted opinions of Uma's defeat. That left Harry and for once in his life he wanted to go back home. So Harry Hook, First mate of Uma's crew descended back to his fathers ship _The Jolly Rodger_ in hopes that he would find a solution to his problem. He walked past several more posters of Beasty boy Jr and the purple pixie he despised so much and he finally spotted the lights on at his fathers ship. However, the silhouette of his fathers Hook raised in an attacking position was clearly visible. So the son of Captain Hook picked up the pace and entered the ship, only to see what he dreads every time he comes 'home'. His elder sister, Harriet Hook, was pressed against the wall with blood all over the floor but most importantly blood gushing over his sister. He couldn't exactly pin point the main cause of his sisters blood loss but her jeans and red leather corset were almost ripped to shreds she had been slashed with the hook that many times. This was Harriet Hook, possibly one of the few that scared Harry but one of the few he loved. That's right, Harry Hook loves someone. Not loving someone because of the isle was cowardly and there were many things Harry didn't 'do' and fear was one of them. He might not express his love in the best way but it's there. His father was breathing heavily and pressed his lips to Harriet's neck. What he got in response was a knee in the groin and Harry dragging him back before he could launch another attack on his older sister. Harriet, who despite being on the brink of passing out from blood loss, grabbed a bottle of rum and smashed it over their father head. As Harry grabbed his own Hook tight and prepared to slash his father the one thing that could stop him walked in. Calista freaking Jane just HAD to walk in at the exact moment they had their father pinned down and defenceless. She was completely fine with the idea but it distracted the two elder hook siblings so that their father could jam his hook into the side of his son. "That is just the beginning of the pain I shall make you and our siblings endure boy!" the old man roared as he swung his hook down on Harry's back again. CJ who stood there in shock was tossed to the other side of the room by Harriet and shoved into Harry's room. Then the eldest hook dragged Harry away from their father and threw him into the room. She then proceeded to lock the door and grabbed her own hook. "Lets go old man" She choked out with a little blood. Captain Hook smirked "I'm going to enjoy this, girl" and they lunged at each other …

That had been about forty five minutes ago and after half an hour of loud bangs and shouting, all that was left was silence. Not an 'awkward' silence, not a comfortable silence. It was the kind of desperate silence, when you are straining to hear any sign that your older sister was alive. All they could hear was their father grunting and breathing heavily. CJ's eyes were glassy and she remained still after cleaning up her brothers injuries. Harry's jaw was clenched and his knuckles were white, his once dreamy and misleading ocean blue eyes were now dark and stormy. His gaze was fixed on the door and his neck strained from the tension. Suddenly the sound of a glass being smashed outside shocked the two Hooks into tearing their eyes away from the door and over to the small window in Harry's quarters. They could faintly make out their older sister trying to walk without hunching over and screaming in agony while pointing her sword and threatening anyone who dared look at her in that state. A dark chuckle emerged from CJ. "Thank the tick tock crock that shes alive" his younger sister whispered with a faint smile playing on her lips. Harry looked down at her with relief and anger at their pirate disgrace of a father. He tightened his grip on his hook and smashed the window. Then in classic Harry Hook style he acted first and thought later …

Trix was a beautiful girl. Anyone would be happy to have her as a friend or more. But when you found out her identity and her past that's when people walk away, it is no secret that Scar hates his children with a passion. He knows that he has control over them, he uses that against Trix because he never wanted a daughter. The torture he puts her through is enough to make Maleficent cringe and it has. Ursula and Captain Hook were the worst though, even though Trix had been put through absolute hell she almost counted herself lucky that she got Scar. Her green eyes were entrancing and haunting at the same time while her tanned skin was enough to melt someones heart right there and then. Her hair was very long and a shiny black. Uma and her had been friends since they were ten. It had been a friendship full of sarcasm and getting drunk but they held each other as the best of the best in their eyes. So when nobody could find Uma, the daughter of scar ventured out on her own. She ended up on a completely different part of the isle and didn't care one bit. Rage clogged her mind as she stared out to the privileged land of Auradon. That was until she heard footsteps behind her …


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –

Harry had seen Trix head over to the other side of the isle and headed over to her. The daughter of scar spun round with her knife gripped in one hand a the other in a fist ready to attack, one rule on the isle is that you should always be prepared. Once her green eyes met Harry's blue eyes she settled down. Harry was like a brother to her, he took great pride in having a best friend that wasn't with him for his looks. Harry took one look at his crew mates face and knew that they had no luck in finding Uma. He slumped down and stared intensely at Auradon. "If I – if we never see her again" Harry choked out trying not to loose the last bit of control in his mind he had "then I'll carry on her legacy" he finished. Trix pulled her glove off to reveal the tattoo she had. It read _The Lost Revenge, my home, my family_. She twirled her hand about slightly and sniffed "Don't forget about us originals, you're stuck with us either way you know" her voice proud but sad. He pushed down the top of his shirt to reveal the same tattoo across his collar bone.

At that moment Gil, Alec and Hunter all ran round the corner. Harry could hear Gil from a mile away the boy was so loud, so he was not startled at all unlike Trix who didn't attack but flinched at the running sound. "Have you found Uma yet" Alec questioned with despair in his tone. Harry shook his head and gestured for the boys to join them in sorrow. Alec jumped on top of a broken wardrobe, Hunter planted himself on a rock near Trix while Gil sat on the ground next to Harry. "Damn, I can hear them singing from here" Hunter whispered. Alec sent a glare at the fireworks and the cruise ship in the distance. "While the innocent kids rot on the isle, now I see why we get so much respect here" Gil carried on. Trix looked a mix of rage and sympathy. "So what he saved four kids, our ship is home to the young ones who cant survive on their own" She recited. Alec nodded his head "And our crew is made up of those who need a home and family not to mention we provide protection for others not in the crew".

Just then Zeek and Claudine came round the corner with glum faces. "You have no idea how many questions about where Uma was we had to dodge" Zeek huffed. Claudine nodded and the two sat down with the group in the most isolated part of the Isle.

The original members continued their discussions while Harry stared out at the so called land of opportunity's.

He thought _'How could one place bring so much pain on children. Alec, the youngest of the OG's was only fifteen. Why would anyone not care about him? He deserves more, they all do. The twins they were sixteen like Uma and I. The markings over their body and yet they still stand tall. It's inspiring. Then there's Hunter and Claudine our two love birds. Both at the age of seventeen and already have been through so much. Gil thank god has cut off all connection with his family so my best friend has been independent for a year now._ Spotlights were now shining down on Ben and the purple pixie they all hate. Gil and Alec booed her while the other sent death glares to the pair. That was until they heard violent coughing and saw a hint of blue washing up in front of them.

Choking on salty sea water was a horrible experience. Uma had felt like she belonged in the water before but the current was pulling her back through to the isle. The harsh cold of the water hit her rough and in the end her mothers necklace gave up with it's resistance. She was an excellent swimmer but not even King Triton could have swam through this. It was like the ocean was raging and the only thing it could be was that a second, much more powerful and ambitious sea witch had felt her true form. The waves seemed to become less painful when Uma's crew was the only thing she could feel. The blood she tasted in her mouth from biting down on her tongue was threatening to spill and the bruises were starting to invade her body. That was until a burning sensation filled Uma's body and she knew that she had just crossed the barrier. Then suddenly, a gloomy sky filled Uma's bloodshot eyes and she was no longer in the water but washed up on the shores of the Isle of the Lost.

"Is that who I think it is!" Claudine asked in disbelief. Gil smiled like goofy and then his lovable smile disintegrated and a venomous glare replaced it. Alec was being held back by Zeek, who was grinding his teeth and cursing Auradon. Trix was shaking with anger and Harry, well Harry was as calm as he could be. By that, it means he was cursing out to Auradon, Screaming at them as loud as he could while slashing all inanimate objects around him with his hook. Hunter had his head in his hands and his tattoo was burning an illuminate orange.

Uma was lying still, her body bruise and bleeding. Blood was leaking out of her mouth and her ankle was twisted. She had no pulse, but she still looked ready to wake up from the dead and smack Harry into sanity again. All of the crews behaviour was put to a freeze by Uma's head slowly rocking side to side. Relief filled everyone but also vengeance.

"Captain, oh thank the gods you're alive" Hunter practically screamed in relief. Uma refused help from Trix and Harry, much to their dismay but they know Uma and to listen to her when she was in that state. Gil did a flip in joy that his captain had not perished. Claudine was frozen in disbelief and Alec was still shaking in anger. Uma was struggling to clear her throat of blood while she stoop up, grinding her teeth in pain from standing on a twisted ankle. Blood was running down her arms from gashes caused by the shallow, polluted water of the isle.

Finally after coughing violently Uma could talk again. She saw Alec and immediately took control of the situation. "Hunter get Alec's gloves and Gil, Claudine and Harry calm him down" her voice not trembling once. Her crew obeyed and Hunter ran to the Alec's gloves , which he took off when they sat down, and rushed over to their youngest companion. Uma snatched the gloves and placed them over Alec's scarred hands while Claudine and Harry were calming the fifteen year old down. After thirty minuets Alec's trauma attack was over.

They called it a trauma attack because of what happened before the attacks started and there was hardly any medical knowledge for them to know the proper term. So they made a tally on one of the walls in _The Lost Revenge_ of how many attacks he had. So far they were up to two hundred and fifty. The attacks had slowed down for the past year but recent events like almost loosing Uma nearly sent him off the edge again. Trix and Zeek could hardly bare to look at their crew mate while the attacks happened because deep down they feel responsible for what happened to Anastasia's son.

One hour passed and the gang were sitting around a small fire that was salvaged through Hunter's fire starting skills and Harry's pirate skills. Uma looked round at her crew, feeling a new kind of emotion that had never tugged at her cold heart. "Damn, who would have thought Auradon could commit more crimes than before" Harry started with a dark chuckle. Uma sighed in anger and stared her first mate "Do we have to talk about that place right now" she threatened, grinding her teeth. Everyone else silently wished they could sap Harry because pissing off a nearly dead Uma was a very bad idea. Ursula had almost completed the 'job' several times over the years and it usually left the captain very angry to say the least. So Hunter tried to start a new conversation but to their dismay a bright gold light was seen from the view of the other side of the isle. All eight of the group managed to make out five limos entering the isle. 'Shit is about to go down isle style' Alec thought before they all ran with weapons in hand towards the limos …

Sorry for the wait and chapter 5 for A descendants purpose will be out very soon - xWriter15x


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –

It was three am in the morning so why were there five Auradon limos entering the isle. Uma was determined to figure it out as she blocked out the pain and used her energy on running towards the threat. The last thing she needed was for people to get hope that the five limos would be filled with kids but the King was being controlled by his people so there was little to no chance of that happening. As much as she didn't want to show her care for the kids of the isle because they knew she cared silently, her concern was taking over her initial mindset of not letting someone monologue their plan as her and her crew ran over to the potential danger.

With the training they put themselves through over their years of countless suffering and torture on the isle the group was there in less than five minuets, as they had learned that stamina was key in survival. Alec has his favourite dagger drawn and his knuckles clenched waiting for a fight. Hunter's eyes had changed from dark brown to a stunning and hypnotic orange and he too had his dagger pulled out. Claudine always preferred to fight hands on but had a sword on stand by in her boot. Trix and Zeek didn't bother to supress the growls that were emerging from their throats, both were armed with small pistols that had some how ended up on the island, they considered it a lucky find. Gil was stronger than the average teen so was standing possessively while slightly in front of his family. Harry had his hook and his sword drawn with that familiar glint of insanity in his eyes. Uma was at the front of her crew a glare plastered on her face and her sword drawn while her left hand lingered over a dagger she had picked up on the way and stuffed in her boot. They were ready for a fight and some of the crew were even excited to let all their anger out on an Auradon resident. That was until the limo door opened and someone they had seen before walked out and towards them.

Mulan, The Mulan had exited the limo and had approached the children with a smile but was wary as well, _Damn what a legend_ Claudine thought as she clenched her fist at the sight of the older general. Uma stepped forward ready to defend herself even though everyone knew how dangerous Mulan could be. "Uma, Captain of the lost revenge and ruler of the Isle" Mulan began to speak.

 _Shit, I swear if Mal is about to pop out of one of those limos I will reign hell on this dragon loving warrior_ Harry thought as Mulan continued. "I'm here on behalf of the council of Auradon, we feel its best to address the situation at Cotillion as soon as possible". Trix laughed and tried to step forward to lunge at the older warrior but Zeek and Alec quickly made their way to hold her back. "If you think that we're gonna let you take her to _that_ land then your mistaken Mulan" the daughter of scar spat at Mulan.

Uma stepped forward "Enough of this now get to the point" her voice serious and agitated. Trix stopped trying to break free out of her brothers grip and he released her with a proud look on his face but then turned to a glare as Mulan began to speak again. "Uma I'm here to take you to a trial in Auradon, seeing your crew mates reaction has made me think" she paused and a sad look emerged on her face "I will let your crew tag along for support but I cant guarantee your fate if they attack" she finished. Uma looked around at her crew and knew she needed to make a decision and fast. The other three limos were filled with guards incase they resisted. Would she survive this trial? What would happen if she passed up this chance and never left the isle again? Those Were the never ending questions that were running through her mind. Finally a plan, or the basic outlines of one, appeared in Uma's mind and she knew what she had to do.

"Fine, I want these guys with me but I'll need to send a letter to Jonas and Desiree that they will need to take care of the crew until we get back". She wore a blank mask on her face, concealing her true feelings. Mulan nodded and guided the isle residents into the limo she was in previously.

A red crab was sheepishly hiding behind some coral listening in on a conversation between Scar, Ursula and Captain Hook. Praying they didn't see or hear him he continued to eavesdrop, and what a risk he was taking by doing so. Ursula pulled out a slimy green sea slug and forced it down her associates throat. After a bit of choking and cursing the two villains calmed down. "So Ursula, about your spawn's most recent defeat" Hook began, being as arrogant as ever, luckily the smooth talker Scar was stepped in before the sea witches tentacles rained hell down on the Captain (maybe not so lucky though).

"We are both certain that you have an ideal punishment for her failure to the Isle and ore importantly us" he exclaimed to Ursula, his green eyes piercing into her soul, if she had one. The elder villain gave out a disturbing laugh and malicious grin. "You can be sure I'm going to torture her until she loses what little sanity she has left then I'll kill her mentally and physically" her voice was excited like she had been waiting to say that for all eternity. The crab even hears Captain Hook mutter something about that being too extreme and cruel. He had heard enough. He was Sebastian, a role model to younger crabs, motivational singer, best friend to Ariel and Flounder and Royal advisor to King Triton himself and he would be damned before he let someone go through that amount of suffering. He scuttled off to tell his majesty what his sister had planned to do with his niece …

Uma was crawled up in a cell she had been thrown in a few hours. The voices in her head were driving her insane. She had to refrain from screaming at them. ' _They will kill you, you're a monster they won't want you in Auradon'. 'Weak. Pathetic. Stupid. Ugly. Just end it all now while you still can'._ Uma raised herself from the floor and began to pace before beginning to punch the wall repeatedly. Blood was everywhere but she didn't give it a second thought. She needed to feel the pain, to embrace it and fuel her willingness to live. Before she completely destroyed what, little flesh was now on her knuckles some royal guards pulled her away from her punching wall. All she comprehended was them saying something about getting her 'issues' from her devil of a mother. She knew where she was being taken, to her trial and ultimately to her death. _Long live the Captain, or rather a short-lived Captain we had …._

 **Sorry it took SO long to update, school has been busy af ! Anyway I loved writing this chapter but it is a little shorter than usual so sorry about that and A Descendants Purpose Chapter 5 will be out next week maybe even chapter sic aswell thanks bye x**


End file.
